Buscando el claro de luna
by Milh Llop
Summary: Solo eran dos jóvenes enamorados, con sueños de una vida juntos, pero fueron traicionados por quienes nunca se los hubiesen imaginado, tan solo por un error.
1. 1 Bella actualidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Buscando el Claro de Luna

Isabella…

Estoy en la recepción de la consulta de Charlotte, ésta ya es la tercera vez que me aparezco por acá y debo confesar que en algunos momentos me es fácil la conversación con ella y lo mejor es que hay noches en que ya no están esas pesadillas que me dejaban con sudor helado recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Hemos avanzado de a poco, pero la prioridad ahora es ordenar mi cabeza, si es que se puede, sanarla costará unas cuantas sesiones más.

Fui muy reticente en aceptar a esta siquiatra, es que en lo que van de esta historia he conocido muchos especialistas que han tratado de ayudar, pero no han podido, ni las charlas, ni los medicamentos, ni nada.

Llegue a ella por Jasper, mi cuñado y aunque sé que para llegar a ella él debió contar parte de mi vida, ella ha sido muy prudente y respetuosa conmigo, siento que acá encontré el camino correcto a la sanación. Aunque eso no quita que ahora este temblando como gelatina y sudando frío.

Las primeras sesiones solo han sido cosas triviales de mi actualidad, pero para poder sanar tengo que comenzar a viajar al pasado, donde he levantado murallas de acero en mi mente y me he negado a llegar ahí. Pero Charlotte, me insiste que para sanar debo comenzar con perdonar.

¿Perdonar qué? Ya todo está hecho, el daño ha sido irreparable y solo hay una forma de mejorar en algo, pero la respuesta y solución no están en esta sala y aunque estoy cada vez más cerca de recuperarla sé que debo sanar sicológicamente.

O si no, todo esfuerzo estará siendo en vano.

La recepcionista me informa que ya puedo pasar a la consulta, es una sala acogedora, con los típicos sofás de una consulta siquiátrica, los tonos pasteles en las murallas y algunos cuadros de los tantos títulos que posee la doctora, está de pie esperando mi llegada, está usando un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta tres tallas más grande que su menuda contextura, su cabello corto está pegado a su frente y no puntiagudo como las veces anteriores, su sonrisa es la que me calma, con ella me dice que voy a estar bien, que hay esperanzas para mí.

Se sienta frente a mi con su libreta de notas en las manos, me mira por sobre sus gafas con condescendencia, y lanza preguntas que por lo que sé, son las típicas en este tipo de sesiones. No es fácil soltarme para hablar, pero aun así lo hice, su voz es cálida, aun así, mi estómago se revuelve y mi cuerpo se tensa.

Me pregunta en que pienso en estos momentos —quiero sanar esta herida que quema el pecho— le dije, sin poder evitar llevar la palma de mi mano a presionar en el centro de mí, donde sentía el ardor quemar.

Hoy nos vamos a ir de lleno a mi infancia y eso es lo que me pone mal.

Las preguntas triviales ya pasaron, él cómo estoy, cómo he dormido y cómo me he sentido con la nueva medicación ya han pasado, ahora me propone comenzar hablar con los recuerdos buenos de mi niñez, es difícil, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza que mis padres me cagaron la vida.

Charlie y Renée me cagaron la vida, divago en mi mente, soy lo suficientemente cobarde para decirlo en voz alta.

No iba ser la primera ni la última chiquilla que cometía un error de esos. Pero Charlie no lo aceptó.

Renée nunca tuvo la autoridad de pararse enfrente de él… bueno sí, una vez, cuando pidió que el aborto no se efectuara ¿Hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera? ¿Es muy macabro pensar en ello? ¿Realmente fue lo mejor, la mejor decisión? Tal vez ahora sabría en donde estaría la pequeña y no viviría con la incertidumbre de saber dónde mierda está, con quien vive, que le gusta… o simplemente saber cómo es.

—Me preguntas si he encontrado la felicidad después de esto y te puedo decir que lo que pudo ser mi felicidad, se fue en los brazos de un matrimonio al que nunca jamás vi. Solo sé que estuvieron ahí, las catorce horas o más, que duró mi entrada en labor de parto, no sé más, cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba, ese matrimonio se la había llevado.

Mi mente es un lío, yo soy un lío, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, nuevamente, preguntándome ¿dónde está? ¿Qué hicieron con ella? Las mismas preguntas que me siguen por estos cuatro años, no hay un solo día que me pregunte ¿Dónde está? Buscando desde un punto muerto, he vuelto miles de veces al hospital donde la tuve, he visitado cada centro de adopción de esa ciudad, pero fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no hay registros de ese día, ni siquiera están los míos, según mi historial médico, nunca estuve embarazada, nunca di a luz…

— ¿Cómo me siento hoy? Vacía. —

Pero Charlotte me hace regresar al presente, salir de mis pensamientos y retomar con lo que me ha pedido.

Es tan difícil salir de estos pensamientos ¿Estará aun en este país?, tal vez no, tal vez está al otro lado del planeta y yo aun sigo buscando aquí. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

Charlie hizo un buen trabajo en ese tiempo, haciéndola desaparecer…

Lo odio, lo odio tanto por eso.

Charlotte me habla, deteniendo el monologo interno que me acompaña.

—Bella, tenemos que ordenar tus ideas… ¿Por qué no comienzas desde el principio?

— ¿Que ordene mis ideas…? — repetí, revolviendo mi cabello y mi rostro con ambas manos, de la pura desesperación — Estoy llena de odio, soy una bomba de tiempo reteniendo solo odio, nunca lo he sacado de mí, no vale gritar, ni llorar, no vale nada, estoy llena de odio de todas maneras. Si fuera una maquina de exterminio, arrasaría con todo y todos, como una bomba nuclear….

— ¿Tendré… aún una razón por la que luchar? — Claro que sí, no puedo dudarlo. Mi niña es lo que me mantiene en pie, ella… mi pequeña, la que fue arrebatada de mi vientre. Nunca la cargué, nunca la vi, tan solo guardo una fotografía que Alice le tomo en el momento en que se la llevaban.

Es lo único que guardo de ella: una foto gastada, bañada en lágrimas y quiebres de tanto aferrarla a mi pecho. Dos días tenía en ese momento, cuando se la llevaron del hospital, a donde solo Dios sabe.

Sigo buscándola, siguiendo cada pista que tengo y sé que estoy cerca….

—Bella, necesito que canalices todo, para eso debes comenzar del principio, no hay otra salida, entiendo por lo que me has contado hasta el momento todo tu pesar, pero debes comenzar a contarme todo ordenadamente… ¿crees tú, recordar de donde comienza todo?—

— ¡¿Qué si lo recuerdo?! — Río histéricamente – Taladra mi cabeza cada día… No sé por dónde empezar de todos modos, todo termina mal.

— Como sea, Bella, necesitas sacarlo, desde el inicio…

—Es difícil para mí comenzar del principio, todo me lleva a esto, a lo que soy, a lo que se forjó de mí. Yo no era así, yo era…. estaba llena de vida, sonriente, enamorada de la vida, de las cosas simples— mis manos comienzan a sudar y es el anticipo a una respiración entrecortada, Charlotte me extiende un vaso de agua, lo necesito, la boca comienza a secarse y mi voz se escucha un poco ronca.

Recuerdo las sesiones anteriores…

 _¿Qué pasatiempo tienes… algún hobby, algo que te apasione?_

 _Solía tenerlas, dibujaba, solía pasarme tardes enteras en ello, tenía miles de dibujos guardados, todos apilados: paisajes, retratos, algunos abstractos, bosques, muchos bosques (y a él…) —mis manos me pican y como acto reflejo las froto muchas veces sobre mis muslos —Mi meta era especializarme en ello y hacerlo en forma profesional._

 _No soy ávida por la lectura. He leído algunos los clásicos, ya sabes, como Shakespeare, que hace algunos años fue uno de mis favoritos. Aunque reconozco que no he leído mucho desde hace tiempo._

— _¿Qué clase de música escuchas?— y comienza el bombardeo de preguntas…_

— _¿Te sonará raro, si te digo que no escucho música?— todo me recuerda… sacudo mi cabeza espantado los recuerdos que comienzan a llegar— Realmente la música, no es algo trascendental en mi vida, llegan a mis oídos pero pasan a segundo plano, no le pongo atención a la melodía, ni menos a sus letras._

— _Nada de música. Entiendo –_ _decía, mientras anotaba no sé qué cosa es su libreta._

Me trae al presente para hundirme de nuevo en mis recuerdos, como quien te mete la cabeza en el lago y solo la sacas para tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Quieres ahora hablarme de tus padres?—

— Mis padres…— dije, echándome hacia atrás en el sillón, y soltando el aire de mis pulmones. Esos sí eran un tema a tocar… no me gusta hablar de ellos, era como meter el dedo en una herida abierta, reticentemente decido comenzar a hablar de ellos.

—Solía amarlos, solían ser mis héroes... el recuerdo de Charlie levantándonos por el aire llega a mi cabeza.

—Vivíamos en Chicago. Cuando Renée conoció a Charlie, ella, ya cargaba a Alice de solo tres meses, en sus brazos, cuestión que a Charlie no le importó. Se hizo cargo de la pequeña como si fuese la suya propia. Meses después se enamoraron y se casaron, y luego de un año nací yo. Nos quería a las dos por igual, nunca vi la diferencia, a pesar de que Alice no era su hija, creo que hasta la quiso más que a mí.

—Háblame del tiempo en Chicago—

—Papá trabajaba en la policía de Chicago y fue escalando peldaños hasta hacerse Capitán. Era un buen policía, era mi héroe. No pude evitar reír, aunque fuera irónicamente.

Mamá trabajó en un café, como mesera, el que años después compró, con la ayuda de mi padre.

Tengo lindos recuerdos de ese corto tiempo, entre el aroma a café recién servido y de los pasteles que hacía mi mamá. La gente entraba y salía del local y nosotras jugando en la pequeña oficina o en el patio trasero.

Alice era mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, siempre fue así, yo la tenía a ella y ella me tenía a mi, claro siempre era ella quien salía a defenderme de los chicos cuando tiraban de mis trenzas, aunque ella era mi hermana mayor, muchas veces mentimos diciendo que éramos hermanas mellizas, lo único que teníamos en común eran las dos largas trenzas que mamá nos hacia en la mañana, después de que nos comenzamos a peinar solas, nunca más nos hicimos una trenza—

Se viene a mi mente la piel pálida de Alice bañada en bloqueador solar, sonriendo al mundo como si nada más importara, sus ojos verde pálido brillaban y sus largas trenzas golpeaban mi cara cuando girábamos hasta caer. Recuerdo la acuarela que me regalo mamá y las miles de tardes que pasaba dibujando, mientras Alice danzaba con sus zapatillas de bailarinas.

—Nuestra casa no era tan grande, no pasábamos nunca en ella, no necesitábamos tanto espacio, Charlie era hijo de policía, mi abuelo también era hijo de policía, todos de rangos superiores haciendo una pequeña fortuna invirtiéndolas en bienes raíces, Charlie también tenía un par de propiedades que alquilaba, ganando unos buenos ahorros con ello.

— ¿Tienes otros familiares?—

—Mamá, no tenía familia, en cambio Charlie tenía dos hermanas Sue y Marie, las dos casadas y con hijos, las visitábamos a menudo los domingos, cuando mamá tenía sus días libres.

— ¿Recuerdas casos puntuales de tu tiempo en Chicago?—

—Cuando tenía como ocho años me di cuenta que papá ya no llegaba ayudar a la cafetería, solo aparecía cuando ya Renée estaba cerrando, a veces no aparecía y llegaba cuando nosotras ya estábamos en casa acostándonos, dejo de leernos un cuento antes de acostarnos, lo entendimos cuando nos dijo que tenía mucho trabajo en la unidad.

No nos importaba ya tenía ocho años, ya era grande para que me leyeran un cuento por las noches, o eso creía—

_ ¿Crees que ahí comenzaron los problemas en tu familia?— Charlotte aprovechó mi silencio y preguntó.

—No lo sé—

— ¿quieres continuar?

—Eso creo— aspiré hondo, recordando otro episodio en particular.

—Un día apareció Phil Brandon en nuestras vidas, mamá tuvo que explicarnos muchas cosas y Alice oficialmente tenía otro papá, que la quería conocer. Me aterré del solo hecho de ver partir a Alice, pero no fue así, Phil aparecía dos veces por mes cuando mucho y no tuvo mayor relevancia en nuestras vidas. Algunas veces los acompañé en sus salidas y aunque no era lo mismo que salir con Charlie, pusimos todas nuestras ganas en disfrutarlo.

Charlie ya no pasaba tanto en casa y las discusiones eran el pan de cada día.

Un día llego con la noticia, lo trasladarían a Forks…

— ¿Dónde mierda quedaba Forks?— murmuro para mí, la misma pregunta que formulé en esos años.

Me quedo en silencio, la sola mención de ese pueblo llena mi cabeza, desvío la mirada para esquivar las lágrimas que comienzan a humedecer mis ojos. Los recuerdos de Forks, lluvia, viento, humedad y él.

Charlotte nuevamente pregunta si deseo continuar…

Quiero sacarlo de mí, nunca antes había hablado tanto como hoy, mi pecho sigue oprimido, seco las lágrimas respiro hondo y continúo.

— ¿Dónde mierda quedaba Forks? Recuerdo que lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarlo en el mapa… y ahí estaba, en una esquina y juro que mientras más lo miraba, más pequeño se hacía el punto donde supuestamente se ubicaba. A los días mamá, vendió la cafetería.

Alice no tenía problemas con eso de todas maneras ella pasaba a la secundaria y tenía que cambiar de colegio de todas formas, en cambio yo estaba aterrada, sería de todas maneras la chica nueva, aunque comenzáramos en inicio de año … ya no me gustaba Forks.

Creo que hiperventilé un montón de veces desde que papá nos dio la noticia y por más que lo intentaba no podía ver el lado bueno de todo esto.

Nunca comenzaba a empacar todo mi equipaje, me tomo unos días asimilarlo, después de unas vacaciones en la playa de Michigan, donde nos llevo papá y donde fuimos con las tías Marie, Sue y compañía, volvimos a Chicago, a la realidad, directo a empacar sueños recuerdos y dibujos, dejaba mi vida de Chicago, días soleados en verano y ventiscas de nieve en invierno, para ir a una tierra húmeda y musgosa de lluvia persistente durante todo el año.

En fin, pensé que quizás mi caja de lápices empacada tendría una fuerte baja de colores verdes y café, o quizás ya no usaría el color celeste en los cielos de mis dibujos o el naranjo del sol al atardecer.

Nunca había visto tan entusiasmada a René en mi vida, llegue a pensar que su vida en la cafetería después de todo ya la tenía aburrida, se negó a seguir con el negocio, con un "quizás más adelante"—

Pero nunca más fue buena en los negocios, pensé.

—Con el tiempo me di cuenta que René escapaba de sus fantasmas en Chicago, pero esos fantasmas, no eran más que seres reales condenados a cadena perpetua, en Forks.

Desde que pisamos Port Ángeles, fuimos recibidos por una densa neblina, de camino a Forks todo se convirtió en una lluvia torrencial, ese había sido la despedida oficial de aquel verano.

Sentía en Forks una vibración extraña, desde que baje del auto el viento helado que me envolvía, no me permitía respirar con normalidad, debí saber que era un mal presagio, pero a los doce años ¿qué sabes tú de malos presagios?

La casa era ridículamente enorme, solo mi habitación era del porte de la sala que teníamos en nuestro antiguo hogar.

Recuerdo todavía los gritos de histeria de Alice cuando recorría lo que llamaríamos hogar, se veía llena de júbilo al igual que mamá, trate de contagiarme con ese sentimiento, pero fue de todas maneras en vano, el sentimiento tardo mucho en llegar—

Pasaron tres días para que el camión de la mudanza llegara, tan solo tres días, pero para mí, era como si el tiempo se hubiera estancado, nos habían encerrado en una botella de cristal, todo cubierto de neblina fría y húmeda, en mi mente solo una frase daba vueltas "Odio Forks".

—Odie Forks, desde el momento en que pisé su suelo húmedo.

Odié el color verde en sus hojas, en todos sus troncos, odié el amarillo de sus hojas manchadas con café y negro por el lodo de la tierra. Odié el olor a humedad del patio de la casa y de todo ese pueblo.

Alice tenía su cuarto ya casi armado, el mío era solo cajas apiladas de papeles y colores, la casa era un resquicio de un ciclón, cajas por todos lados, vajilla que jamás utilizaríamos, ropa de cama extra, que sí, seguro necesitaríamos, todo era caos.

Recuerdo que papá contrató a una persona para la ayuda de los quehaceres de la casa, mamá está feliz con eso, tres días después podíamos correr por la casa sin tropezar con cajas, mi habitación seguía igual, Alice se encargo de ordenar mi armario, no había mucho que hacer en todo caso, todo se resumía en muchos chalecos nuevos de lana y muchos pantalones largos, botas de lluvia, sandalias de tiritas guardadas muy, muy atrás del armario, nunca más esas sandalias me quedarían buenas, chaquetas impermeables, capas para la lluvia y muchas camisetas largas, toda la ropa de verano había quedado en casa de Sue para mis primas pequeñas, resultado de nuestro confinamiento en una esquina del mapa de los Estados Unidos de América.

Papá asumiría de Jefe de estación, algo así como el alguacil del pueblo, solía imaginarme a Charlie como el tipo de las películas del oeste, donde no se movía una hoja sin que el alguacil lo supiera, donde el mataba a todos los malos que llegaban a interrumpir la paz de su pueblo—

Papá, mi héroe… Charlie, mi verdugo y mi mente divagando nuevamente. Comienzo hablarle a Charlotte, nuevamente.

—Recuerdo a mucha gente entrando y saliendo de la casa, mamá estaba como loca, en Chicago no tenía muchas amigas y acá todos venían a darnos la bienvenida, hasta pensaban dar una fiesta en nuestro honor, junto a otra familia que venía recién llegando con el nuevo director del hospital de Forks…—

Mi corazón prácticamente se detiene, no quiero ahondar más en ello, pero sé que no debo saltar esta etapa de mi vida, tengo que sanar y comienzo a repetirlo prácticamente como una mantra, por mí, por Alice, por ella.

Charlotte, se da cuenta de mi silencio… un incómodo silencio para mí, no me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiendo mis labios hasta que ellos comienzan a escocer.

— ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta Isabella?—

—Me negué a ir. Me negué en participar de cualquier tipo de celebración, no estaba para celebrar— mi voz era apenas un susurro y mi mente era el caos mismo, recuerdos iban y venían y trataba de poner orden, trataba de enviar recuerdos estúpidos lejos de mí, sabía que si los dejaba entrar comenzaría a llorar como una niña otra vez, mandaba esos recuerdos lejos, pero todos se agolpaban por aparecer en mi mente, la imagen de él, el maldito pueblo, la escuela, todos esos recuerdos que una vez fueron confinados al olvido, estaban nuevamente tomando vida en mi interior.

— ¿Sabes que tenemos que llegar ahí, cierto? Es la base de comenzar a sanar, abrir esa caja donde guardas esos recuerdos, ventilarlos sacar lo bueno de ellos, para poder así volver a encontrar tu rumbo y de una vez sanar— Charlotte me toma de las manos y busca mi mirada, la que está nublada con las lagrimas, me pasa un vaso de agua y bebo refrescando mi garganta ya cerrada.

—Nadie puede sentir por ti o imaginar tu dolor ante lo que te tocó vivir, pero sacar eso de ti, ayuda, ayuda a poner en orden tus sentimientos, tus prioridades, tienes que sacarlo. Debe haber algo positivo, no tiene que ser relacionado directamente a ti o a…él—

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Mire hacia la ventana y ya había anochecido. Ni cuenta me di de cómo pasó el tiempo con Charlotte. Cierro mis ojos y mi mente traicionera me transporta a un recuerdo… uno en particular… uno que creí olvidado.

¡Ah! mente traicionera, recuerdos tan vivos y coloridos pasan por mi cabeza y comienzo hablar sacando un peso de mi cuerpo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

—Mamá estaba viviendo su sueño americano, Alice, era feliz en cualquier lugar del mundo y Charlie, volvía a ser el padre sonriente desde hace un tiempo atrás, lo único bueno hasta ese momento.

¿Era solo yo, el punto negro, la que llevaba la nube gris sobre la cabeza? Aun me costaba ver el vaso medio lleno.

Esa mañana, Charlie había tenido la genial idea, de ir todos juntos en familia de compras al supermercado del pueblo, el lugar más parecido a Chicago, que haya visto, en Forks, el lugar era amplio, al igual que un supermercado que teníamos cerca de casa, aunque mucha variedad de productos no tenía, papá me permitió tomar una caja de lápices nueva y unas cajas de chocolate extras. Todo iba bien hasta el momento de cancelar, todos ya conocían a papá y el dueño del local apareció para saludarlo, mi madre era la más contenta con la atención, nosotras en cambio pedíamos que la cajera realizara el descuento prometido por el dueño y largarnos de ese lugar, lo más rápido que pudiéramos.

Pero nuestra suerte no cambió ahí, todo lo contrario, el coche de Charlie se detuvo en medio de la carretera, afuera llovía muy fuerte y la señal del teléfono era pésima, para colmo de males no pasaba ningún vehículo, para prestar ayuda.

Cuando pudo comunicarse con la unidad, ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas y los chocolates habían bajado considerablemente.

A nuestro auxilio llego una grúa, nos permitieron subir de copilotos, mamá se iría con Charlie en la patrulla que también fue a socorrerlo, sentado ya en el camión, había un niño algo flacucho, como de la misma edad de nosotras, su sonrisa brillante de dientes blancos aligeró el ambiente enseguida, se presentó como Jacob Black, hijo del dueño del único taller mecánico que había en el pueblo.

Para Alice entablar conversación con una persona extraña no era problema alguno, la mayoría de las amistades que dejamos en Chicago, las hizo ella, creo que la personalidad extrovertida la saco de Phil, porque si lo hubiese sacado de René algo de eso tendría yo ¿o no?

En fin, Jacob y Alice cotorrearon todo el camino al taller, cercano a una playa que llamaban la Push, genial una playa, me enteré que asistía al ultimo año en la primaria de Forks, tal como lo haría yo, entonces fue que me uní a la conversación, sería bueno entrar al colegio y conocer a lo menos una persona, saque la ultima reserva de chocolate que quedaba en mi bolso y con el dolor de mi alma lo divide en tres partes, el chico me sonrió agradecido, con esa sonrisa contagiosa, de dientes blanquísimos.

En el último año de escuela en Chicago, la necesidad de tener amigos "hombres" había crecido considerablemente, Alice por supuesto era un buen aliado en lo que eso respecta, las moscas llegaban a la miel fácilmente, como Alice lo decía, yo no tenía problemas en relacionarme con la gente adulta, menos con los niños, ayudarle a veces a mamá en el café, ayudaba considerablemente, solo que nunca se me daba la gana de dar el primer paso, pero sabía que algún día ese miedo tonto tendría que pasar, por suerte Alice estaba a mi lado la mayoría del tiempo, evitándome así el mal rato, de tratar de llamar un poco la atención y entablar conversación.

Hablando con Jacob en este rato, me comencé a preguntar si sería lo mismo acá, Alice, como siempre confía en que por ser la nueva los chicos me lloverán, como si necesitáramos más lluvia.

Jacob nos contó lo que hacía para divertirse junto a sus amigos… no era gran cosa, los días buenos estaban disminuyendo cada vez más con lo que terminaba el verano, disfrazado de invierno, ¿o era el invierno disfrazado de verano? Daba lo mismo, al final del caso el cielo era de todas maneras encapotado… todos los días.

Ya no servía ver el reporte del clima en el noticiero.

Era bueno saber que conocería por lo menos a alguien en la nueva escuela, traté de sonreírle y caerle bien lo que más pude, para que el primer día no me hiciera la desconocida, no me esforcé mucho de todas maneras, el chico se veía realmente simpático, lástima que no iba ir a la bienvenida que ofrecía el alcalde, esta noche, me di cuenta que su padre o tal vez su familia no cumplía con los estándares para acudir a esa velada, quizás hasta hubiese ido, si él hubiese ido.

Cuando llegamos al taller nos bajamos del camión y corrimos a refugiarnos bajo techo, el padre de Jacob, lo mando a ofrecernos algo para beber, pasamos a su casa, no era tan grande como en la que vivíamos ahora, pero era de todas maneras muy acogedora, se parecía de cierto modo a la que dejamos en Chicago, nos sentamos en un sofá, de la cocina aparecía una mujer como de la edad de mi madre, llevaba un delantal donde estaba limpiando sus manos, también sabía quiénes éramos.

Nos ofreció unos pastelillos recién horneados y leche caliente, mientras el papá de Jacob arreglaba el problema del auto, mamá se había ido a la casa para comenzar arreglarse, para la noche, dejándonos olvidadas en una casa donde no conocíamos a nadie. Por suerte la madre de Jacob era muy acogedora, Charlie vendría pronto por nosotras.

Jacob era un buen chico, nos hacía reír con cada cosa que contaba sobre lo que pasaban en este pueblo, aparecieron las hermanas mayores de él y trataban de avergonzarlo contando también anécdotas, las hermanas de él, irían a la secundaria de Forks y Alice congenio bien con ellas, los panecillos y la leche era exquisita, la madre de Jacob nos invitaba para venir días después.

Charlie llegó y el coche estaba reparado, el padre de Jacob, no quería recibir dinero por el pago del arreglo, Charlie aceptó, solo cuando vio en el fondo del taller una cañas de pescar, Billy le ofreció salir una tarde para enseñarle.

Después de todo hicimos buenos amigos con los Black.

Llegando a casa mamá estaba histérica, vestidos regados por toda su habitación, llena de tubos en su cabeza y una máscara de maquillaje a medio terminar, Alice corrió a su cuarto para también darse un baño y comenzar a cambiarse, me encerré el mi habitación esperando que el circo terminase.

Me quede sola en una enorme casa, bueno tan sola no, abajo viendo televisión estaba la señora Cope, quien ayudaba a mamá desde ahora, baje para cenar y ella no muy amable me atendió, me sentí culpable, ella podría estar con su familia en esos momentos y no conmigo y sé que ella estaría dando lo que fuera por estar en esa fiesta también.

Lleve mi cena a la habitación, donde estaba ordenando algunos dibujos, eran muchos así que abandone la tarea después de poco rato, tome el block de dibujo y tracé algunas líneas, tampoco habían ganas de dibujar, comencé a ordenar mi ropa, pero para mi suerte toda la ropa estaba ordenada, gracias a mi hermana.

Después de un rato me quedé dormida solo viendo el techo de la habitación.

De golpe sentí caer a Alice a mi lado, despertando un poco asustada, venía eufórica y un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, me senté a su lado pronunciando las palabras que sabia ella estaba esperando.

—cuéntamelo todo—

Y no hice nada más que escuchar en un buen rato más.

El vestido indecoroso de la señora Stanley, con un escote de infarto, la hija llamada no sé cómo, que era igual a su madre, la madre de los Newton, invitándonos a cenar, el hijo que la invitó a bailar a la pista, no sé en qué parte de la conversación me perdí, no recuerdo bien, si fue antes de que cenaran o cuando comenzaron a bailar, solo sentía el vaivén de la cama, cuando Alice saltaba. Mientras yo me perdía en los pliegues de la pintura del techo de la habitación, la corté en medio de su conversación para darle una idea.

—Sí, teníamos que pintar el techo blanco, darle vida, un cielo estrellado quizás o unas cuantas nubes, semejando el cielo despejado de Chicago— tuve que disculparme con Alice por perder el hilo de la conversación, a ella le pareció genial la idea, así que me obligué a seguir escuchándola, aunque si seguía mirando el techo nuevamente me iba ir de ahí, me senté frente a ella siguiendo la historia del director nuevo del hospital, no tenía idea cuanto me había perdido de su historia.

Así que los hijos del director Cullen, iban a ir a la secundaria, genial Alice tenía ya un montón de conocidos en la secundaria y yo solo contaba con Jacob.

No sé porque pregunté los nombres de ellos, ahí me di cuenta que me los había perdido, cuando mi mente estaba volando en el techo de la habitación.

Emmett, el mayor y Edward… cuando mencionó el último nombre sonrió tontamente, asumí que el tal Edward era de su gusto, bueno como los describía, asumí que eran del tipo de chicos que iban a tener a toda la escuela a sus pies, empezando por Alice"

…

…

Salí de la consulta, maldiciendo la noche. Odio la noche, porque es el momento en que los recuerdos llegan con más fuerza, atormentándome.

Subo al auto rápidamente enciendo la luz y veo mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Mis ojos están rojos, pero sin haber llorado aun, sé que cuando llegue a casa lo voy hacer, como todas y cada una de las noches, desde que perdí todo.

Lloraría con desconsuelo. Seguro lo haría. Y esos recuerdos felices nunca los encontraría.

Manejé casi por inercia a casa, pero no fui capaz de entrar, las lágrimas ya nublaban mis ojos.

—que mierda, no quiero llorar más— golpee mi cabeza en el volante y me quede ahí tratando de ahogar los sollozos… unos minutos más tarde baje y caminé a casa.

Y como siempre estaba esperando pacientemente Alice, junto a ella estaba Jasper, su novio y mi ángel, ellos sabían que había llegado hace un rato, pero ya me conocen bastante bien como apresurar las cosas y esperaron a que entrara sola.

Cuando entré a la sala, me deje caer en el sofá, frente a ellos, brevemente les conté como había sido la visita a Charlotte, Alice, solo me miraba, aunque no como siempre me miraba, esta vez había un atisbo de esperanza para mí, en esa mirada, luego me fui a mi dormitorio, al paso vi algunas cajas apiladas aun, todavía no desempacábamos todo, sí, nuevamente nos habíamos cambiado de casa, supongo que esta vez sería la definitiva.

Un baño de tina, no estaría mal para relajarme un poco. Qué bien le hacía el agua tibia a mi cuerpo, que ganas de hundirme en la tina y no salir nunca más a flote, pero soy muy cobarde para ello, la prueba está en las marcas de mis brazos, esas que con el tiempo han quedado en solo unas líneas blancas en mis muñecas.

Sigo los pasos, que la doctora me ha pedido, tomo los medicamentos una vez que me salgo de la tina y me dejo caer en la cama… miro al techo y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi cara, ellas llegan siempre sin invitación alguna.

Algo extraño paso esa noche, solo dormí, con el recuerdo de mis primeros días en ese pueblo maldito, quizás después de todo, escarbar nuevamente el pasado es mi encuentro a la sanación… quizás.


	2. 2 Edward 9 años antes

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Buscando el Claro de Luna

9 años antes

Edward…

Parece mentira que se estén cambiando a un pueblo perdido en el mapa, Emmett es el más alegre con esto, papá le ha contado que en este pueblo, los chicos no sobre pasan el número de trescientos estudiantes, según él, las estadísticas le favorecen, en cuanto a chicas se refiere.

Edward no está seguro de eso, no es que sea un problema para él, pero mierda, todos sus amigos quedaron atrás y ahora a comenzar de nuevo.

Su madre, tampoco se ve muy alegre.

A su papá le ofrecieron un puesto de director de Hospital y no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que aceptaría… Emmett no deja de hablar de chicas calientes y en verdad, le gustan las chicas y mucho, pero escuchar la misma cantaleta todo el viaje en avión, en ferry y ahora en un auto, da dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

La casa es jodidamente genial, un cuarto para él, solo para él, es genial.

Mamá tiene un genio del asco, al saber que no hay un centro comercial a menos de tres horas desde acá, mira por la ventana y nuestro patio es todo un bosque, le agrada a idea de pensar en un juego de guerra contra Emmett.

Su hermano piensa lo mismo, pero la lluvia torrentosa y mamá no les dejan salir a inspeccionar el lugar, deberá quedar la misión aplazada unos cuantos días, según el estado del tiempo y eso que recién comenzaba el verano. Ese bosque lo llama y se burla de él, siente la necesidad de recorrerlo de norte a sur, de este a oeste.

Su dormitorio esta ubicado en el segundo piso frente al de Emmett y el ventanal que tiene es tan grande que parece que no hubiera una muralla, le gusta, al lado de él hay un gran árbol que piensa en escalar, tal vez pueda pegarle alguna madera semejando una escalera, tiene que preguntarle a mamá si está de acuerdo, la habitación de Emmett da hacia el porche de la casa y no está contento con ello, si quisiera escabullirse por la noche tendrá que bajar por el cuarto de sus padres, Edward cree que distribuyeron las habitaciones pensando en eso.

Pero… yo también está pensando en poner una escalera en su árbol… pero estamos hablando de Emmett, quien tiene más anotaciones en su historial académico que… Edward.

No es que este diciendo que es un niño modelo y bueno tan niño no es tampoco, solo que sus travesuras son siempre de forma anónima y no necesitan un vitoreo colectivo como el ego de su hermano mayor; de todas maneras, ahora Emmett viene sentenciado, si comete algún error y si repite el año nuevamente, su padre lo envía a una pre militar y fin del asunto.

Emmett es un año mayor que Edward, pero cursan el mismo año, cuando pequeño contrajo una enfermedad grave que lo mantuvo casi un año aislado y bueno, no mantenía las mejores calificaciones. Los dos ahora cursábamos segundo año de la secundaria y los tenía más que emocionados, aunque el entorno llegaba a ser deprimente, su padre les hizo ver una oportunidad nueva de conocer gente nueva y amigable.

Papá los primeros días los lleva a conocer el hospital de Forks, no es gran cosa en comparación con el de Chicago, donde vivían antes, pero es el jefe y lo demás no importa, iba a tener más tiempo para su familia los fines de semana y por fin iban a poder salir de campamento, como les venía prometiendo hace un tiempo atrás, eso sí, el clima acompaña.

Cuando papá contó que en Forks llovía casi todo los días, no le creyeron, ya llevan dos semanas confinados en la casa y unas cuantas vueltas en auto por el pueblo, hoy recién ha parado de llover, están casi hiperventilando, los chicos corren por toda la casa ayudando a mamá con las cosas del hogar y después de almuerzo se les permite salir por el bosque, no sin antes prometer y jurar casi por sus vidas que se cuidarían.

Salen corriendo por el que es su patio trasero, entrando más al bosque, el aroma a tierra mojada impregna todo el lugar, papá les pide que marquen los arboles para que no les cueste volver, Emmett decide amarrarlos con un hilo de lana y es así como llegan hasta un riachuelo perdido en el bosque, a pesar de todo lo que ha llovido, no lo encuentran tan caudaloso y se less ocurre que más arriba, puede que un castor este haciendo una represa en él.

Emmett, siempre se ha caracterizado por estar desafiando a Edward, no le molesta, pero es tan predecible, que ya hasta adivina lo que su hermano está pensando, ahora mismo quiere sacarse las zapatillas y tocar el agua.

 _Bah_ , que él se congele y pierda los dedos de los pies, él, comienza a caminar río arriba en busca de la represa del castor, mientras recoge una rama gruesa de árbol que le sirve de apoyo.

— ¡Hey Edward!— escucha a Emmett gritar, ya muy a lo lejos.

— ¡Solo voy un poco más arriba! Se gira y le responde.

— ¡no te separes del riachuelo, te espero acá!—

No sabe cuántos metros más camina, lo que sabe es que cuando mira hacia atrás su hermano ya no se veía, un claro de luz llama su atención, esta entre los arboles y piensa que no se perdería si trata de agudizar su oído y volver al riachuelo después, la luz llama su atención y camino hacia ella. Muchos árboles después cruzan por su camino, encuentra una especie de prado, donde los árboles lo rodean, es hermoso y esta lleno de flores silvestres, la luz del sol lo ilumina y recuerda que ya hace mucho no veía la luz del sol, era exagerado pero ya casi había olvidado el calor de sus rayos, camina hacia la roca ubicada perfectamente en el centro del prado y se sienta, para observar el lugar, no deja de repetir lo hermoso que es, las nubes se dispersan y dan paso a los rayos frescos de la tarde.

Trata de recordar en su mente todo el camino que hace hasta acá, para poder venir, más seguido. No quiere volver a casa, este lugar es demasiado cálido, pero aun así, se levanta y comienza la marcha hacia donde Emmett, el oído lee juega una mala pasada y da muchas vueltas por el mismo lugar hasta que encuentro el riachuelo, cuando reanuda la marcha, encuentra a Emmett que ha salido a buscarlo, un poco asustado, ve que lleva toda su ropa mojada y antes de que le consulte que fue lo que le sucedió y confirme lo que piensa, le corta con un – _no preguntes—_

Eso nada más, confirma las sospechas.

Emmett, es mucho más alto que Edward y un tanto flacucho, papá cuenta que pronto alcanzará la estatura de su hermano, claro que no tan flaco como Emmett, que es por eso que no coordina bien sus movimientos, sus largos brazos y sus largas piernas hacen que se enreden muy a menudo con ellos mismos y caiga o bote alguna cosa y cause un desastre en casa.

Su hermano, quiere comenzar hacer un poco de pesas, para fortalecer los músculos, quiere también robar una receta en blanco de su padre para recetarse algunos anabólicos y sacar cuerpo de una vez, pero tuvo la genial idea de decirlo en voz alta.

Resultado: ahora papá guarda todos sus documentos bajo siete llaves.

Para lo que sí es muy bueno es para el baloncesto, su cuerpo lo acompaña, pero en verdad lo que lo apasiona es el fútbol americano y es lógico que en Chicago, no pasó las pruebas de admisión.

Mamá odia los deportes y busca miles de medios para que no lo practiquen, creo que por causa de ventanales quebrados y los famosos jarrones regalados en su boda, regados en el suelo, en miles de piezas. Por suerte papá, es hombre… y su aliado.

—Carmen, cariño, son solo niños—

Pero mamá, igual grita y nos regaña.

Hace unos años atrás, fueron confinados a clases de piano, con una viejecita con lentes y la paciencia de una santa. Tres veces a la semana y el infierno se hacia presente en su casa, los primeros meses, les costo mucho dar con el ritmo, pero después, de varias clases, comenzó a gustarle a Edward y no le iba tan mal.

Emmett, en cambio, odió las clases, mamá, de todas formas, no dio su brazo a torcer y las clases siguieron de igual manera para los dos. Por suerte en Forks, no encuentran a ningun profesor de piano.

No pueden hacer amigos todavía, la lluvia persiste en el pueblo, el locatario de la cafetería, cuenta que en verano suele estar solo nublado y que estos días ha llovido más de la cuenta, las tardes se basan en duelos de Nintendo y ha mejorado bastante en algunos juegos, tanto así, que le he ganado a Emmett un par de veces, a papá, siempre le ganan.

Han ido un par de veces a Port Ángeles, con mamá, no hay mucho que ver, es solo una calle larga donde están todas las tiendas, el cine y un Mac Donald, gracias a Dios un Mac Donald, por lo menos, una de las veces que fueron, el cielo les ha dado tregua y han bajado a la playa, mucha gente aprovecha la tarde, se anima a mojar sus pies una vez, que ve a su hermano hacerlo, mamá se queda en el borde costero, sentada leyendo un libro, cuando voltea a mirarla, algunas veces, está hablando por su teléfono, él Nokia que le regalo papá hace unos meses,Edward todavía no consigue que le regalen uno, sus pensamientos se pierden en creer que llamaría más la atención de las chicas si tuviera uno.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando recibe un poco de agua helada y salada en su cara, persigue a su agresor, riendo por la orilla de la playa, quedan empapados y todos sucios después de la lucha libre que tuvimos en la arena.

Mamá no los reta tanto como pensaban que lo haría, su estado de ánimos había mejorado mucho, Edward lo atribuía a las compras que había hecho hace un rato. Antes de que subieran al auto, por más que se sacudieran, no logran votar toda la arena de sus ropas.

No regresan tan tarde de todas maneras, a mamá no le gusta conducir de noche, llegan a limpiar el vehículo, no estaba lloviendo y salieron a caminar por el pueblo, corría la noticia de que un nuevo jefe de policías había llegado al pueblo, con Emmett, fueron a conocer la estación de policías, no era tan grande como las de Chicago y era solo una, al contrario de donde vivían antes, que habían muchas, fue fácil encontrarla, todas las cosas importantes estaban a un costado de la avenida principal, unas cuadras más arriba estaba el instituto de secundaria, el de primaria lo habían dejado atrás, apenas comenzamos a caminar por la avenida.

…

…

Días después mamá estaba como loca, su estado de ánimos había cambiado considerablemente, al parecer ya no extrañaba tanto Chicago y se le veía muy feliz y más relajada, les contó que la gente del pueblo haría una fiesta para darles la bienvenida, junto con la familia del jefe de policía.

Viajaron otra vez a Port Ángeles, pero esta vez no los dejó ir a la playa, por más que rogaran, solo fueron por unos ridículos trajes, para su hermano y él, ella se compró un vestido, donde prácticamente estuvieron toda la tarde, papá como siempre debía trabajar, mamá le compro uno a él, Edward protestó ¿Por qué papá se salvaba de esta tortura y de todas maneras le llevaban un traje?

Caminaron de tienda en tienda, no entendía por qué no compraba todo en un lado, en una, fue el vestido, en la otra, unos zapatos, en la otra, un collar y diablos todo eso estaba en la primera tienda que entraron y podía apostar que eran los mismos modelos.

Ni siquiera nos llevó por unas hamburguesas, maldita suerte la de ellos.

Pensó que se suspenderían, ese día había amanecido lloviendo, torrencialmente, la tregua de los cielos limpios, había terminado, de todas maneras no les importó, papá llego con un juego nuevo de Nintendo y estaban metidos en él, pasando las etapas. Hasta que, por supuesto llego mamá, histérica porque todavía no se bañaban y no se cambiaban.

¿Por qué no tuvo una mujer, para que feliz la acompañara en estas tediosas fiestas? Edward divagaba mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

… No mejor no, había visto a sus amigos creciendo con sus hermanas mayores, todas chicas histéricas y gritonas, que hablaban por teléfono todo el día y tenían a sus amigos para los mandados o les cerraban la puerta en las narices, recuerda muy bien cuando John saco un par de brasier, para mostrarles cuanto habían crecido las tetas de su hermana, la chica se puso colérica y no pudieron ir en un buen tiempo a jugar video juegos a su casa.

No señor, una hermana, mejor no.

En Chicago, a papá muchas veces al año le tocaba ir a fiestas de beneficencias para ayudar al hospital con sus labores sociales y también les tocaban esos días de tortura, acá hay solo unas cuantas tienda para visitar, allá sí que dejábamos los pies en la calle, Edward jura que la próxima vez, se revela y no va, ni de compras, ni a la estúpida fiesta, pero como ya es tarde, se va al al baño, escuchando gritos de su madre por no haber querido ir a la peluquería.

Mamá, no ha visto los especiales de MTV, donde algunos cantantes salen con sus rizos cayendo por su frente, si no se lo lavara, puede apostar que se parece a uno de ellos, medita frente al espejo, mientras ordena su flequillo.

Mamá no sabe nada de lo que está de moda, no piensa cortarse el pelo, nunca más, después de esta fiesta, tampoco se lo piensa lavar más — ¿y si me hago rastas? —Comienza a jugar con el shampo, haciendo algunos peinados chistosos, en eso se va gran parte del tiempo hasta que escucha fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Su madre.

Sale del baño a regañadientes, ni siquiera cree que enjuagué bien su pelo, se viste lo más rápido que puede, escuchando a fuera el repiqueteo de los zapatos, su mamá era exasperante. Se mira al espejo y no puedo ordenar bien su cabello, como siempre, Emmett, rezongaba por la incomodidad de los zapatos, Edward se había calzado sus _converse_ , baja disimuladamente y se mantiene atrás del sillón, callado, como niño bueno, si hacía algo, llamaba la atención y recibiría el escudriño detallado de su madre y le mandaría a ponerse zapatos.

…

El lugar donde se dirigían era el gimnasio del Instituto, al parecer todos los grandes eventos se celebraban en ese lugar, las mesas estaban en dos columnas, con unos manteles impecablemente blancos, el chico hace una vista periférica al lugar y puede ver otros jóvenes similares a la edad de nosotros, recibe el codazo de su hermano, para indicarme algunas chicas.

¡Chicas! Gracias a Dios, ya pensaban que eran los únicos.

Todo el mundo se presentaba con ellos, eran algo así como los protagonistas de la dichosa fiesta y se estaba aburriendo de saludar a tanta gente, quería tomar una coca cola y salir del asfixiante lugar, pero no podía, su madre, le tenía cogido del brazo, como si de una manera supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces una familia de tres se les acerca, él era el nuevo jefe de policía, un hombre intimidante, por donde se le viera, su esposa, una mujer muy parecida a mamá y su hija una chica de ¿trece años?, con el pelo largo, un vestido que apenas tapa sus rodillas y una sonrisa contagiosa. Se queda hipnotizado viéndola, ella le habla y se da cuenta de que está mirando sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, muy parecidos a los de su madre.

Es evidente que le causa gracia a todos y su madre suelta mi mano para que la chica, Alice, lo tome del brazo y vayan por unas bebidas, ella no para de hablar y recién se da cuenta de que Emmett, va a su lado.

Él también la mira embobado y eso no le gusta.

No puede ser que se fijen en la misma chica, está bien, es un pueblo chico, pero ha visto ya a lo menos un par por el ala derecha del recinto, tendrá que hablar sobre esto y trazar los límites. Aunque ella solo le habla a Edward primero antes que a Emmett, eso debe ser una ventaja ¿o tal vez sea demasiado tímida para hablarle a Emmett y lo esté utilizando?

¡Oh rayos, esto de las chicas es una mierda! ¿Quién las entiende?!

Está toda la velada a su lado, compartieron mesa a la hora de la cena, sus padres y los de ella charlan amenamente, junto algunos tipos que se le acercan, a la hora del baile, algunos adultos ocupan la pista, la música apesta y bosteza un millón de veces, recibiendo las miradas malignas de su que es mejor caminar por el recinto para no dormirse.

Ahora están sentados lejos de la barra escuchando a los chicos que se han acercado, están hablando de las playas que están cerca de la zona y de algunos bosques para salir a excursionar, a papá le va a encantar y piensa invitar al tal Mike Newton para ir de excursión con ellos, ve que él sabe mucho, y su padre es el dueño de esa tienda de excursión donde quedamos pegados el otro día.

Hay algunas chicas que coquetean con ellos, pero no les sienta tan natural como lo hace Alice, si es que ella está coqueteando en estos momentos le sale muy natural.

Para cuando termina la velada, ya han quedado con unos chicos en juntarse el primer día de clases, incluso Alice, está en el grupo.

Llega a la casa, no puedo sacarse de la cabeza a la chica, tiene que decirle a su hermano, antes de que se haga algunas ilusiones, por primera vez siente un poco de miedo y piensa si esto alguna vez hará que se rompan la mandíbula a trompadas con su hermano.

...

...

Alice es genial, después de unas semanas compartiendo con ella, se he dado cuenta que es una de sus mejores amigas y ya no siente la necesidad de moler a golpes a Emmett, la chica le hace reír por horas y es muy buena en biología, Edward le ayuda en matemáticas.

Lo malo de estar en una escuela secundaria, es que está un poco más retrasada que la de Chicago, hay algunas de las asignaturas que las maneja bien, otras no. Se lleva bien con todos los profesores, a pesar de que un tal James, quiso hacerle mala fama, al querer dejarle en ridículo en la clase de educación física, lo malo es que el asunto, le resultó al revés y ahora anda picado Edward, lo malo es que no puede hacer mucho ya que a Alice le gusta el tal James.

Las chicas, no están tan mal en esta secundaria, el día viernes, es el día donde salen más temprano y se van a la cafetería del pueblo, lo pasan muy bien, está vez lo hacen para organizar la feria de bienvenida a los primeros años de la secundaria. Si hubiesen estado años atrás, sabrían de que se trataba, al parecer es la oportunidad de ligar y pasarlo bomba.

Pues Edward tiene la visión de feria, plasmada en su memoria, con juegos de entretención, como la rueda de la fortuna, carruseles, tazas locas, que giran hasta hacerte vomitar, por lo que escuchó acá, los juegos de entretención al aire libre están vetados por mal tiempo y solo se concentra en varios stand de juegos en el gimnasio de la escuela, todo un día viernes, terminándolo el día sábado con el baile de bienvenida, pues bien, los alumnos de segundo, debían organizar la bienvenida, en donde todos los alumnos de la escuela debían participar.

Y acá están, organizando los stand, una chica rubia, cree que su nombre es Lauren, no se separa de él, anota ideas sueltas en un cuaderno, la mayoría de los juegos, ya se han hecho antes y en la bodega de la escuela deberían estar algunos, solo hay que mejorarlos e idear cosas nuevas.

Todos los chicos nos preguntan sobre sus ideas, al parecer venir de otra parte, los hace un poco más importante, no lo va a negar, le gusta eso de la popularidad.

Al rato tenían las casetas asignadas y los grupos responsables, con este nivel de popularidad que estaba alcanzando, podía ir al consejo escolar y eso sin duda ayudarían a su Curriculum para la universidad. Según papá, eso era muy importante.

La chica Lauren, le pide que la acompañe caminando a su casa, vive a unos pasos de la cafetería, su casa queda en la avenida principal de Forks, sus padres son los encargados de la administración de la sucursal del único banco ubicado en el pueblo. Le gusta esta chica, aunque habla solo tonteras, sobre grupos musicales de chicas, él solo está mirando su boca enrojecida con labial.

Cuando llegan a su casa, insiste en que entren, sus padres no están en casa. Se sienta dejando la mochila a sus pies y ella va a la cocina por unas cervezas, diablos, solo ha tomado dos cervezas en su vida y fue con Emmett junto a unos amigos de la escuela, cuando se estaban despidiendo, antes de viajar a Forks. Para la chica, no era la primera cerveza, de eso estaba seguro, la aceptó, soy era un chico tratando de impresionarla.

Al rato y luego de tres latas de cerveza, la estaba besando como loco en su sofá. En la escuela anterior, solo había besado a una chica, en realidad, no estaba interesado en andar besando, prefería ocupar ese tiempo en jugar en su Nintendo. Lauren, causa sensaciones buenísimas en él y esto se está sintiendo demasiado bien, ella se sube a horcajadas y tomas las manos de él, dirigiéndolas a sus pechos.

Oh mi Dios, quiere controlar esto, pero no puede, sus manos tienen vida propia y otra parte de su cuerpo también, estamos moviéndonos causando fricción y si sigue así, mojará sus pantalones en solo unos pocos segundos.

Saca fuerzas de no sabe dónde y comienza a detenerse, no quisiera que llegaran los padres de la chica y lo vieran, debajo de su hija y con las manos perdidas bajo su blusa.

Ella también se levanta ordenando su corta falda, abrochando algunos botones de su blusa y ordenando su cabello, cuando voltea para recoger las latas de cerveza, se permite acomodar los pantalones. Pensando en llegar a casa y resolver el problema.

Se despide de ella y va camino nuevamente a la cafetería, donde se encuentra Emmett y un par de chicos. Hablan de instrumentos y música, Emmett, ofrece el garaje de la casa para unos ensayos, no toma mucha atención, su mente está todavía en la casa de Lauren, pegada en las sensaciones, que le hizo sentir esta chica.

A los pocos minutos, papá está afuera de la cafetería tocando la bocina, para irse a casa, sube en el asiento de atrás, tratando de parecer lo más normal que puede, tomando en cuenta las tres cervezas que lleva en el cuerpo, sí, lo sabe, solo tres cervezas y se siento como la mierda, debió tomar un café en la cafetería, mientras esperan a papá, pero dado el subidón de adrenalina que llevaba en el cuerpo, no lo toma en cuenta, hasta que sube al auto. Su padre por supuesto se da cuenta de inmediato.

— ¿Bebieron alcohol?— nos preguntó mirándolos a los dos, Emmett que estaba a su lado, lo negó de inmediato.

—solo fui yo, papá y fue una lata de cerveza en casa de Lauren— confiesa Edward,

— ¿solo una? ¿Y quién es Lauren?—

—maldito cabrón, te fuiste a la casa de Lauren ¿la besaste? No lo puedo creer, se supone que yo soy el mayor acá y ya estoy en desventaja— su hermano se giró a encararlo.

—Emmett, no le hables así a tu hermano, nadie está en ventaja o desventaja de nada, tomar cervezas, todavía no está en la lista de las cosas permitidas en casa— papá hablaba, mientras miraba por los retrovisores y hacía partir el coche.

—no se lo digas a mamá, por favor papá— solo le quedaba suplicar, mamá, como siempre, haría de esto un gran problema y ya la veía llamando a alguna fundación de ayuda para jóvenes con problemas de alcohol.

—No le diremos nada a nadie— miro a Emmett de soslayo— pero esto no quedará así, ordenaras tu cuarto y sacaras la basura por dos semanas— sacar la basura, consistía en llevar las bolsas en una carretilla hasta la calle principal, el camión no pasaba por donde vivían, genial. De todas maneras puso mala cara, pero pensándolo bien, cualquier castigo era mínimo, en vez de que lo supiera mamá.

—Gracias papá—

—ahora, cuéntanos que hiciste con Lauren— Emmett, jodido hermano.

—un caballero no tiene memoria Emmett, Edward no comentará nada, el sabe muy bien que hablar lo que hizo o no, con una chica, no lo hace más hombre, solo debe saber que lo debe hacer con responsabilidad ¿tendremos que pasar a la farmacia a comprar preservativos?—

—papá, por favor, solo déjame apoyar mi cabeza y no pensar más— sabiendo que ahora sería el bufón de su padre y su hermano, aunque no estaría mal, aceptar la oferta, si todo marchaba bien, con Lauren, podía dar el siguiente paso.

…

…

No fue más comentario de papá y Emmett, durante ese fin de semana, llegaron a casa y papá le dio unas pastilla y unas botellas de agua, para después irse acostar, mamá no estaba por ninguna parte y Emmett, pidió unas pizzas, su estómago, no estaba en condiciones para recibir alimentos, así que no bajó hasta el sábado por la mañana, despertado por un estruendo, en el garaje, a lo que al parecer Emmett y sus amigos llamaban música.

El día lunes a primera hora, todos en la escuela sabían de su lingue con Lauren.


	3. 3 Edward 9 años antes

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Buscando el Claro de Luna

9 años antes

Edward…

Pronto será la feria y el baile de bienvenida al año escolar, no ha invitado a nadie, porque no sabe si quiere ir pegado con una chica. Emmett le dice que Lauren, da por hecho que la invitará al famoso baile, ha pasado algunas tardes en su casa y no ha tenido que ocupar los preservativos que su padre les compró. Ella no se despega de él, tienen algunas clases juntos, al parecer esperaba que se sentara a su lado, pero en verdad, no quiere que en medio de la clase le tome de la mano y la lleve al interior de su falda, como lo hizo en el casino, en la hora de almuerzo. Así que diplomáticamente, se gira y va a sentarse con Tyler. Llevan dos semanas de besos y caricias, sus labios se están deformando y a sus manos le están saliendo unas durezas de tanto, tener que arreglárselas solo, horas más tarde en su dormitorio.

Alice, insiste en que vayan los tres al dichoso baile, con Emmett, están de acuerdo, solo no sabe cómo se lo tomará Lauren.

Han tenido mucho trabajo con esto de los stand de las ferias, a su grupo le toco arreglar la caseta de la pesca y ha tenido que mejorar la pintura del lago. Tyler y Eric, han estado reparando y fabricando nuevas cañas de pescar y Emmett junto a Ben, han estado reparando una mini alberca para los peces de plástico.

Todo es un caos de pinturas y materiales, en el costado del gimnasio.

Antes del fin de semana del dichoso baile, los chicos insisten en que deben tener un paseo a la Push, la playa que queda a unos kilómetros del pueblo, el clima, es ideal para surfear y aunque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, no se lo piensa perder.

Mike ha puesto la combi que le ha regalado su padre para su cumpleaños, papá insiste en que tiene que cumplir la edad establecida por la ley, para tener su propio vehículo, tiene que esperar dos años más, aunque acá, solo necesitas estar en la secundaria, para tener tu automóvil, todos tienen uno, menos Alice, Emmett y él ¿qué curiosidad?.

…

Mamá, no deja de insistir en que es peligroso su viaje a la Push, muchas veces trata de que no fueran, estuvieron hablando de ello toda la semana con papá a la hora de la cena y bueno sus comentarios eran todos igual, menos mal que no conoció la combi de Mike, los hubiese dejado encerrados por todo el fin de semana, para no sufrir daño alguno, comenzando por el acústico, así que, mejor quedan todos de juntarnos a las afueras de la tienda de Mike, tres vehículos conformaban su viaje a la famosa playa y él ya estaba sentado al lado de Mike, camino a buscar a Alice y a su pequeña hermanita, que viven camino a la playa. Alice habla montones de su hermana y siente que ya la conoce, aunque se imagina a una niña pequeña atrás de las faldas de Alice. Espera que no les fastidie la tarde, porque no va con ganas de ser de niñera de nadie, ya tiene bastante con Lauren, que va atrás en el coche de Jessica.

…

…

Queda catatónico mirándola ¿en qué momento olvida lo que Alice, comentó sobre la edad de su hermana?

Ella no lo ha mirado en ningún momento desde que subió al vehículo, como el caballero que es, se baja para abrir la puerta. Alice, es un torbellino de energía, saludando a todo el mundo y presentando a su hermana, Isabella, su hermana menor, que va en el último año de primaria, a la que le gusta dibujar, a la que no ha visto ninguna vez de todas las veces que ha ido a su casa.

Saluda a todos con una sonrisa y él no quiere que nadie más se siente a su lado, entonces la sigue, como un idiota y saca a Emmett, del medio para lograr su objetivo.

Ella, no lo toma en cuenta y si lo hace, lo disimula muy bien, esta absorta mirando por la ventanilla de la combi, y aferra a sus brazos un block de dibujo, sus dedos trazan sobre él, algún patrón indeterminado, piensa que va dibujando en su mente los bosques que están rodeando la carretera. Trata de entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella, pero no sabe qué decir y ella se pone un par de audífonos, con el volumen un poco alto. Una mala señal, para él.

Entonces llegan a la playa, todo el mundo se desparrama en pequeños grupos, Emmett, llama su atención para ayudarle a bajar las tablas de surf y en verdad, no sabe, si quiere subir ahora a una de esas trampas mortales. Pero antes que todo, no puede quedar como un cobarde, frente a su hermano, ni mucho menos frente a esta chica.

Pero tiene un inconveniente, Lauren. Se ha colgado de su cuello, repartiendo algunos besos por su cara, manchándolo con su labial, sabor a mora.

—Lauren, ahora no ¿por qué no vas y compartes con las chicas?— la chica hace un extraño puchero y va donde las chicas que estaban sentadas en un tronco, riendo como… como lo hacen las chicas.

Algunos de los chicos intentan encender una fogata a la orilla del mar, mientras escuchan a Mike, quien está dando una lección exprés de como montar una tabla, Emmett, ya está en el mar sobre ella y por el momento se ve fácil de lograr estar de pie en ella.

Mira hacia atrás, está sola sentada en un tronco, con su block de dibujo en su mano y es entonces donde capta su mirada, lo está observando y él sonríe, como el ser más estúpido de la playa, entonces, ese espíritu de aparentar lo que no es y lo que no sabe, se apodera de él y se lanza al mar con una tabla de surf, a los segundos, se da cuenta de su estupidez y del papelón que va hacer, varias olas después logra sentarse en la tabla y ya no hace el intento de mirar hacia donde Isabella, está sentada, ya ni siquiera le importa si está mirándolo, solo le importa, poder lograr pararme en esa mierda.

El surf, puede que sea lo de él, después de todo.

Se queda unos minutos, mirando hacia la orilla, tratando de encontrarla, su pelo largo y castaño se revuelve por el viento, ella trata de acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, mientras está concentrada en lo que quiera que esté haciendo en ese block. Mira hacia su alrededor y el grupo de chicas se ha dispersado por la playa, solo quedan sentadas en el tronco Lauren y Jessica, hablándose cosas al oído y riendo a carcajadas.

Algo se apoderó de él y me sale del agua, con una misión, se va a la combi, y se viste lo más rápido que el traje de neopreno se lo permite, entonces va a la fogata y ella está riendo a viva voz, esa risa no se compara, con nada antes escuchado, Alice está a su lado riendo también.

Se acerca a ellas, tratando de entablar alguna conversación, pero solo se queda escuchándolas, su vista logra captar el dibujo al que ella estaba tan concentrada haciendo y queda como una piedra, ella es buena con eso, al parecer se da cuenta que está observando el dibujo y lo esconde de él.

—No está terminado— le dice un tanto sonrojada.

— ¿me lo mostrarás cuando termine?—

—Puede ser— le sonríe, otra vez y jura que siente algo en el estómago.

Lauren se da cuenta de que está conversando con Isabella y se acerca a ellos, enseguida lo toma de la cintura y planta un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

—Eres bueno montando la tabla— le susurra en el oído y se siente incomodo por la situación. Isabella, baja la mirada y recibe un sándwich de su hermana, Alice también le alcanza uno a él, con el ceño fruncido mirando a Lauren, a Alice, no le gusta, como Lauren se cuelga del cuello. En realidad no le cae bien Lauren y Lauren no hace nada para agradarle a Alice, es más, siempre que Al, está cerca ella se porta como una arpía.

— ¿Bella, vamos a caminar por la orilla?— se que Alice, está tratando de alejarse del grupo.

—Claro— la chica tomo su block y lo guarda en el bolso, junto con un montón de lápices que tenía en su regazo, tomo el sándwich y se aleja...

— ¿por qué no me contaste que Alice tenía una hermana, casi de nuestra edad?— Lauren mira con recelo, hacia donde las chicas se van caminando.

—Sabía que tenía una hermana en primaria, nada más— explica, sacándola de su cuello. –Voy por mi bolso—

Las observa caminar por la orilla de la playa, mientras Mike se les acerca y conversa con ella, siente envidia de Mike, se ve tan relajada conversando con él y quisiera estar en estos momentos con ellos.

No lo piensa dos veces y se levanta del tronco donde está sentado, enseguida Lauren hace lo mismo, pero se las arregla para que no lo siga, de la mochila saca unos caramelos y camina hacia Mike y las chicas, ofrece algunos caramelos, ella los acepta y me da un tímido "gracias"

Mike, está contando algunas leyendas del sector, el tipo es realmente bueno, contando historias y ve que Isabella, está absorta escuchándolo.

—Siempre me gustaron estás leyendas, todos los que nacimos aquí, crecimos escuchándolas, y cuando veíamos alguna persona de origen quileute, nos quedábamos mirándola, pensando si en cualquier momento se convertiría en un lobo— añadió Mike.

—Ya tienes material, para seguir dibujando Bella— Alice le tomo el brazo a su hermana, para ayudarle a pasar unas ramas secas, se estaban acercando al bosque, las otras chicas no los seguían, porque no andaban con el calzado adecuado ¿a quién se le ocurre venir con tacos a la playa?

Tuvo la dicha de tomarla del brazo para ayudarle a caminar y comenzar una conversación trivial de la edad de los arboles del bosque, le gusta conversar con ella, se muestra tímida, pero cada minuto que pasaba, se relajaba más, debe añadir que después de un rato, quiere soltarla del brazo.

—si cuentas los nudos que tiene el tronco del árbol, puedes tener una edad estimada, sin cortar su tronco y ver los anillos que tienen—

— ¿dónde leíste eso Alice?— él grita hacia adelante donde iba Al, afirmándose de Mike.

—En un libro que tenemos en casa, habla sobre los bosques milenarios, alrededor del mundo—

Siente un leve apretón en su brazo y luego su voz un tanto excitada —Mira Edward, allá hay un tronco, vamos a contar sus anillos— le toma la mano y se dirigen al lugar, saco una lapicera de su bolso y se agachan para contar, después de un rato llegan a la conclusión de que el árbol, debía tener alrededor de sesenta años ya que el musgo, no les dejaba ver bien sus anillos.

Decidimos volver a la playa, ya que había comenzado a caer una suave llovizna.

No tuvo que ir por su mano, ella sola llego a su lado y la coge, siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Se detiene en medio del bosque, ella se giró quedando cara a cara con ella, siente su aliento tibio y las ganas locas de besarla están latentes en sus labios pero toma su otra mano y las acerque a su boca soplando aire para darles calor.

— Tus manos se están congelando— dice en un susurro.

—Siempre las tengo heladas—las voz quebrada de ella le da a pensar que ella tal vez también desea besarlo, pero saca ese pensamiento de la cabeza ya que viene conociendo hace poco a la chica y realmente no está tan seguro.

No hablan más en todo el camino de vuelta, tampoco le suelta la mano, que ya estaba más tibia de lo que estaba antes. Ya estaba la mayoría del grupo cerca de la fogata que se mantenía prendida a duras penas con la llovizna, se percata de la mirada de Lauren hacia Isabella y sin darle tanta importancia le suelta la mano, picaba por tomarla otra vez, pero no lo hace, antes tiene que dejar algunos puntos claros con Lauren, para que no fuera a tener algún tipo de problemas.

De pronto escucha a Emmett que llama desde la combi. Encuentra a su hermano tratando de quitarse el traje de neopreno, pero el cierre se había atascado, después de muchos intentos y la desesperación de su hermano, logran bajarlo, eso les demoró mucho y a esas alturas la llovizna se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia. Después de eso, rápidamente subieron a la combi, para volver a sus casas.

A las primeras que pasan a dejar fue a Alice y a Isabella, ellas se bajaron y corrieron hacia el porche a buscar refugio. No la vio más, pero su rostro se quedó plasmado en su memoria.


	4. 4 Edward 9 años antes

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Buscando el Claro de Luna

9 años antes

Edward…

Decir que se había quedado pegado con la hermana de Alice, era poco, pensaba en ella todo el día y a cada rato, su sonrisa, cuando mordía su labio, concentrada en su block, cuando le apretó el brazo en el bosque.

La chica le gustó desde el momento en que la vio.

Quiso guardar esto, solo para él. No se comparaba en nada con lo que sentía con Lauren, si es que sentía algo.

Hablando de Lauren, tuvo que hablar con ella, cuando el día lunes, se acercó a él muy insinuosa, para preguntarle si podía ir a su casa, en la tarde, fue ahí que tomó la decisión de hablar con ella.

—Lauren, ya no voy a ir más a tu casa, ya no voy a seguir contigo— a pesar de que su cara se contrajo en una mueca ridícula, de unas cuantas suplicas y de unos lagrimones por parte de ella, se mantuvo firme en su postura y se ganó el odio de ella, jurando que algún día de estos iba a volver a ella pidiendo perdón…

Se sacó un peso enorme de encima, Alice era la más contenta por eso, hasta lo invitó a su casa para ayudarle en Matemáticas, más feliz, no podía estar, aunque la tarde se le hizo eterna.

Había estado un par de veces en casa de Alice, pero nunca antes había prestado tanta atención a la decoración de la casa, a las fotos de la pared donde salían dos niñas tan distintas, con trenzas largas, otra imagen con Alice de bailarina al lado de una chica sonriente un poco más pequeña que ella, se quedó pegado en esa imagen ¿tan distinta estaba ahora? la otra fotografía estaba acompañada con un hombre alto y un gran bigote al que reconoció enseguida por el jefe de policía, la chica ya tenía la misma cara que él conoció ese día en la playa, de piel pálida y labios rojos, ojos café y profundos.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta su estómago se revolvió, algo le decía que era ella que estaba regresando del colegio, se sentó lo más rápido que pudo en el sofá de la sala mientras una señora mayor salía de la cocina junto con Alice, quien traía unos pastelillos y bebidas. Bella se quedó pegada en la puerta cuando lo vio, hasta cree haber visto que se sonrojó un poco, pero no logro captarlo muy bien porque bajó la mirada y escondió su cara con su cabello, cuando dejo su mochila en el suelo.

Mira de reojo a Alice quien estaba gozando al máximo esto —Bella, tenemos visitas, Edward viene ayudarme en matemáticas— dijo muy sonriente mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa.

—Hola Bella— dijo con una voz seca, su cuerpo no estaba funcionando del todo bien, aunque lo obligó a funcionar no le estaba haciendo del todo caso.

Se decepcionó un poco que ella no mostrara el mismo interés que él había tratado de disimular, también lo desilusionó que se haya ido a su dormitorio a penas había saludado y que solo haya bajado cuando se iba, solo para despedirse. Estaba entrando a un terreno complicado.

No quería contárselo a nadie aunque muy en su interior sabía que Alice lo sabía, los chicos lo primero que me dirían es que ella era de primaria ¿a caso le importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Al parecer sí.

No fue la única visita que hizo en la casa de Alice, todas con el mismo resultado, hubo un día donde ella ya estaba en casa junto a un chico, su corazón y su razón se nublaron cuando la vio riendo tan relajada en el mismo lugar donde Alice y él hacían sus trabajos.

Los libros estaban regados por toda la mesa de centro, el chico estaba sentado en la alfombra le resultó de cara conocida, solo lo confirmó cuando fueron presentados sus hermanas eran compañeras de curso de Alice.

Le incomodó la familiaridad que tenía el chico con la casa y con ella, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, trató de ocultar lo que más pudo su odio recién nacido hacia el famoso Jacob Black, compañero de curso de SU Bella, porque ahí, se da cuenta de que la competencia iba hacer fuerte, porque ahí se da cuenta que llevaba una diferencia enorme en lo que él había conseguido y por eso lo odiaba sin siquiera haberlo conocido.

Por primera vez y en lo que tenía uso de razón odiaba a alguien y ese alguien era Jacob Black, hijo de Billy quien revisó el auto que le comprarían a Emmett, hermana de las morenazas de Rachel y Rebecca, compañero de curso de Bella, quien la hacía reír con bromas fomes y repetidas, con dientes tan blancos que te encandilaban, con un poco más cuerpo que él y eso que todavía no se desarrolla del todo, supone que era por su sangre quilleute corriendo por esas odiosas venas. Lo odiaba, porque lo veía tan relajado al lado de ella comiendo un trozo de chocolate y de paso untándose la cara con ello.

Estaba en una clara desventaja.

Como el espacio de estudio estaba ocupado por ellos se fueron a estudiar a la mesa del comedor, no pudiendo concentrarse en nada, sus cinco sentidos estuvieron todo el rato con ellos, hasta que lo fueron a buscar, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban, rogándole a los caballeros del Zodiaco que se le desarrollaran un oído biónico para poder escuchar sus susurros, pero por más que lo intentó no lo logró.

Alice brillaba con esto y hasta se le pasó por la cabeza que esto había sido idea de ella. Pero no podía creer que su mejor amiga y prospecto a posible cuñada le estuviera haciendo esto.

Decir que volvió a casa derrotado era poco, ni siquiera la celebración del automóvil nuevo o casi nuevo de Emmett lo alegró, mamá suponía que moría de envidia, pero le alegraba mucho saber que su hermano tenía su propio auto y que tendrían un poco de independencia y no contarían con su madre para ir a dejarlos al instituto todos los días.

Su mente estaba en otro lado, en el taller mecánico de los Black, maldiciendo al hijo por tener tanta cercanía con su prospecto a novia. Se perdió todas las recomendaciones de su papá a Emmett y de paso a é también, entregándole un permiso especial que lo daba el jefe Swan para conducir en este pueblo y solo en este pueblo, para permitir que no llegáramos todos mojados al instituto, ya que llovía tanto, no todos contaban con la cercanía del bus escolar y con el tiempo de los padres. Ellos contaban con el tiempo de mamá, pero la persuadieron para que Emmett tuviera un auto, por el clima y porque Emmett está más cerca a la edad permitida para poder conducir y porque no era muy bien visto que su madre los fuera a dejar y a buscar todos los días al instituto.

Por suerte y un poco a regañadientes lo comprendió.

Con Emmett al volante no se demoraban nada en llegar al instituto, agradeció a todos los dioses que papá haya pensado en un todo terreno para su hermano, con unos buenos neumáticos, solo le faltó el casco para él. Están esperando que Alice se suba al jeep para ir a dejarla a casa, cosa que están haciendo habitualmente en las tardes y de paso poder ver un poco a su hermana, pero hoy les pide un favor especial, ir a buscar a Bella a la primaria ya que tenían una celebración y su madre no podía ir.

Cree que hiperventilaba en el asiento de atrás, no le importó lo notorio que fue el cambio de asiento argumentando que Alice debía ir mostrando el camino, lo único que quería era sentir nuevamente esa cercanía con la chica que le estaba robando todos los pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la dichosa escuela unas cuadras más arriba que el instituto sintió un dolor en el estómago como si le hubiesen dado una patada, estaba con él, sentados en una banca cerca de la avenida, ella acariciaba su espalda mientras el chico miraba hacia el suelo. Cuando levantaron la mirada a nuestra llegada se dieron cuenta que Jacob tenia la nariz golpeada y había estado sangrando, no niega que se sintió bien por ello, Alice al verlo enseguida se bajó para ver si estaba bien, Emmett también lo hizo y para que no se notara tanto su poca simpatía hacia el chico también lo hace.

—Espero que el otro haya quedado peor— le dijo Emmett, una mueca que al parecer fue una sonrisa fue la respuesta del chico y un rodar de ojos de Bella.

—fue por mi culpa— respondió Bella —estábamos en la celebración del aniversario de la escuela y Paul intentó besarme, yo empujé a Paul pero este siguió insistiendo, claramente habían bebido, estaban pasados a cerveza junto a sus amigos, Jacob me ayudó pero sacó la peor parte.

Claramente no era el único interesado en ella, Edward sintió la necesidad de ir por ese Paul y molerlo a golpes, pero para su mala suerte se le había adelantado _súper Jacob_.

— ¿Bella, tú estás bien? — Alice le tomó la cara revisándole para ver si no tenía algún golpe.

—Estoy bien— respondió sin sacar la mirada del chico herido que era atendido por Emmett, si algo sabía su hermano era de golpes por puñetazos, por haberlos propinado y también haberlos recibido en alguna oportunidad, mientras le revisaba la nariz al chico, Edward estaba al medio de todo sin saber qué hacer.

Lo único que atinó en hacer, fue abrir la puerta del jeep para que subieran, después que Bella le pidiera a Emmett llevar a "Jake" a casa. Por lo menos quedó sentado a su lado. Como caballero que es, tomó las mochilas y las subió para que no hicieran mayor esfuerzo.

Camino a casa de Jacob, ladrón de prospectos a novia y ahora súper héroe, Bella comenzó a consolar al chico, al que ahora denomino el perro faldero. Puso mayor atención en lo que conversaban.

—vas a ver que se dará cuenta que fue un mal entendido, si quieres llegando a casa la llamo para contarle lo que realmente pasó— le susurraba ella.

—no, no quiero que te involucres Bella—

—pero fue mi culpa Jake, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme así—

No pudiendo más con la curiosidad preguntó — ¿Tuviste problemas con los profesores Jacob?—

—sí, llevo una citación para mis padres ahora—

—lo encuentro absurdo, Jake me defendió y claramente la falta no la cometió él, los otros estaban borrachos y ahora van a suspender a Jake, eso es una injusticia tamaño de un buque—

—Bella, los profesores me vieron dándole la paliza a Paul, después se enteraron el por qué, ellos dicen que debí haber reaccionado de distinta manera, por eso la citación.

—y posible suspensión — añadió Bella.

—y te preocupa la reacción de tu madre— afirmé.

—no, la de ella no, no me arrepiento lo que hice—

Alice se volteo del asiento del copiloto y con una sonrisa perversa en su cara le preguntó a Jacob — ¿y Leah que piensa respecto a esto?—

¿Quién era Leah?

—Ahí está el problema — respondió Bella con tristeza., mientras el chico volteaba la cara hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en los bosque de la orilla de la carretera.

—vas a ver que yo lo arreglo Jake — con un fuerte suspiro y un asentimiento se dio por terminado el tema, dejándolo con la interrogante de quién era esa tal Leah.

Cuando llegaron al taller se bajó Emmett a saludar a Billy y de paso contarle un poco lo que había sucedido, mientras Bella, Alice y Jacob entraban a la casa, se quedó en el jeep, sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, ahora que volvían a dejar a las chicas, su tarde una vez más se la había arruinado el perro faldero, mientras Bella viajaba en el asiento de atrás muy preocupada por su amigo, él se perdía mejor en ver como la lluvia caía.

La voz de Alice lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Vas a ver que Leah, va entender que Jacob solo te quiso proteger—

—Sabes los comentarios que han estado circulando por la escuela Alice, por más que lo queramos negar, los chicos todavía piensan que llegué a meterme al medio de Leah y Jake, lo peor es que ella los cree—

—Va a tener que entender, Jake solo tiene ojos para ella, ya verás, que esto solo será una anécdota después, Leah, se sentirá orgullosa del novio que tiene—

¿Novio? ¿Escuchó bien?

Me giró bruscamente mientras la sonrisa perversa estaba nuevamente en la cara de Alice, mirándolo descaradamente.

—Sí Edward, Leah y Jacob son novios del año pasado, solo que la llegada de Bella ha hecho que la chiquilla se sienta un poco insegura, pero Jacob solo ve a Bells como una amiga ¿cierto Bella?—

—Cierto— Bella le respondía a su hermana un poco perdida, pero mientras Alice le hablaba a él, su estómago se relajaba y hasta sentía un poco de simpatía por el chico, solo un poco, nunca bajaría la guardia con él.

Cuando llegaron a casa de las chicas bajó para ayudarle con las mochilas, Alice se despidió rápidamente de ellos y entró. Era raro ver a Bella interactuar con Emmett tan relajada y a él ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, por eso cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa, se permitió tomarle el mechón de cabello que siempre tapaba su cara y llevarlo detrás de su oreja para poder mirarla a los ojos, trató que su mano no tiritara por el nerviosismo y ser lo más delicado posible, no sabía que decir y estaba seguro de que su garganta estaba tan seca que lo que dijera no se le iba a oír bien, pero ahí estaba, tenía tantas ganas de impresionarla y debía hacerlo antes de que Emmett comenzara a tocar la bocina.

Con su mechón de cabello todavía en su mano habló —espero que todo se solucione para tu amigo—

—También, lo espero, es mi único amigo—

—También puedo ser tu amigo ¿si tú quieres, claro?—

—Lo quiero— esa sonrisa… la quería siempre para él.

—entonces somos amigos ahora, también puedo moler a golpes al tal Paul— sí, ese no fue su yo modesto pero logró sacarle una sonrisa por lo menos.

—supongo que lo tendré en cuenta, adiós Edward.

—Adiós Bella— su nueva amiga, la que no quería que fuera sui amiga…

Subió al jeep, tratando de no mirar la cara de Emmett, pero lo tuvo que hacer con la mejor de sus actuaciones de sereno, porque su yo interno estaba vitoreando con los puños al aire.

— ¿te gusta la hermana de Alice?

—Metete en tus asuntos Emmett, es solo mi amiga—

—conozco como te comportas con las amigas Edward y a ella la tratas diferente—

Es diferente quiso decir, pero solo rodó los ojos tratando de dar por terminada la conversación.

— ¡por eso vienes tanto para acá! ¡Y Alice lo sabe y te está ayudando!

— ¿de qué estás hablando Emmett? Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, viste que la chica paso por algo traumático hoy, solo fui un poco mas caballero con ella.

—Edward, hermano, desde el viaje a la Push, que actúas diferente y fue cuando la conociste a ella, luego comenzaron los viajes a la casa de Alice, supuestamente para estudiar ¿crees qué soy tonto? ¡Te pillé Edward!

—Emmett por favor no veas cosas donde no las hay—

—no lo niegues más, tenías algo realmente caliente con Laurent y lo echaste todo por la borda —

—Insisto Emmett—

—ok, no me cuentes lo averiguaré por otro lado—

Emmett el muy maldito cabrón se quedo callado el resto del viaje, la lluvia había oscurecido lo que quedaba de tarde, su mano picaba donde había tenido el mechón de su cabello y sus pensamientos iban todos allá, a la casa blanca de balcones lleno de flores.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo el queridísimo de su hermano fue comentar en la cena que Edward estaba enamorado, entre risas y preguntas de sus padres negó todo.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa para lavar la loza, tarea que les tocaba siempre juntos lo acorraló en la cocina — ¿puedes dejar de molestar con el tema? Ya te lo dije, ella es solo una amiga—

—Por ahora— odió la sonrisa burlona de Emmett, pero sabía que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

—Por ahora— le conteste y pedí a los dioses por el buen juicio de su hermano.


End file.
